Lo que no podria soportar
by yuki-souma
Summary: Italia tiene una pesadilla, que le hace recordar el dolor de perdera quien más se ama


Se removía de un lado a otro, quejándose suavemente, leves murmullos llenando la habitación, una suplica in entendible, que apenas se dejaba oír.

_"No"_

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmín, mientras seguía debatiéndose entre las

Sábanas en una lucha contra lo inexistente.

_"No…"_

Su voz se quebró esta vez, mientras suaves lagrimas resbalaban lentamente por sus

Mejillas.

_"No me dejes…"_

Pronuncio, subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz, y aun así no dejaba de parecer una

Penosa suplica.

"_No me dejes…"_

El dolor hermosamente retratado en ese rostro que en el día resplandecía tanto que se

Asemejaba al sol de verano: fresco, natural, cálido.

_"Tú no…"_

La suave suplica de alguien que ya sabe lo que es perder a una persona a quien se ha amado.

Abrió los ojos, sentándose en la cama, mirando entre las penumbras de su cuarto, que iluminado por la luz de la luna, parecía dibujar rostros, figuras tenebrosas que bien podrían

Haber sido sacadas de una película de terror. Pero el chico no se enteraba, normalmente hubiera salido huyendo de ese lugar, rogando por otro cuerpo cálido, por un abrazo que lo pudiera reconfortar, pero no se movió, se mantuvo allí, quieto, perdido en su propio sueño, recién vivido. No se molesto en limpiar sus mejillas, ésas por las que aun caían lágrimas. ¿Acaso no tenían un final?

Miro hacia la ventana, saliendo un poco de su ensoñamiento. Su corazón dolía, mientras volvían a repetirse por su cabeza, las imágenes de su sueño, y las imágenes del pasado.

Cerro los ojos con pesadez, abrazándose a si mismo con fuerza, sintiendo más miedo que nunca en toda su vida.

Lamentaba que su hermano Romano no estuviera en casa, aunque éste seguro le hubiera dicho que era un fastidio, hubiera terminando accediendo a dormir con él, después de todo, y el miedo se podría ir un poco, ¿verdad?

Trato de buscar consuelo por si mismo, recordando que las pesadillas eran solo eso, pesadillas. Podía tener una con un T-Rex, y velocirraptors persiguiéndolo –sintió un escalofrío al imaginarlo- pero ese dinosaurio ya estaba extinto, no existía, no era real.

Se sintió un poco más tranquilo al pensar en ello, pero le duro poco. El no había soñado con una de esas cosas, él había soñado con Alemania…

-Alemania es fuerte

Se recordó, sonriendo un poco al recordar al alemán, claro que su sonrisa se fue borrando un poco al recordar el duro entrenamiento que le imponía, volviendo a ser su típica sonrisa bobalicona cuando recordó sus buenos recuerdos con él, como cuando comían pasta, o cuando accedía a jugar fútbol juntos, o cuando dormía sintiendo firmemente los brazos de Alemania, y el calor desprendiéndose de su piel. Agito un poco la cabeza, en un torpe intento por bajar el calor que se le había subido a la cabeza. Pero si, Alemania era fuerte, y eso había sido solo una pesadilla.

Se acurruco en su suave cama, abrazándose firmemente a una almohada, cuando un oscuro pensamiento retorno a su cabeza:

Las pesadillas no eran de verdad, pero podrían serlo.

Soltó un suspiro pesado, mientras rascaba ligeramente su nuca, estaba algo adormilado, pero no dejaba de estar alerta. Ningún buen soldado dejaría de estarlo, ni siquiera en su casa, y el se consideraba un buen soldado así que…

-¡DOITSUUU!

_Un buen soldado…_

-¡Abrazo, Doitsu, abrazo!

_Siempre atento…_

¡¿Cómo demonios había conseguido Italia entrar a su casa? Cubrió su rostro con la palma de su mano, completamente frustrado. Ese Italia iba a acabar destrozando su cordura. Era un pésimo soldado, por más que se esforzara, pero al momento de hacer cosas inútiles como huir, corría a una velocidad increíble, cuando cocinaba y pintaba, mostraba algo de seriedad y dedicación, tomándole importancia a lo que hacia y ahora conseguía entrar a su casa pasando desapercibido. ¿Por qué no hacia esas cosas en el entrenamiento o en el campo de batalla?, ¿En cosas que si eran importantes? Soltó un suspiro, rindiéndose a esa pregunta sin respuesta. Simplemente Italia era Italia.

Termino accediendo a su petición de abrazo, inclinándose un poco hasta quedar más cercano a la altura del más pequeño, quien se mantenía en un extraño mutismo, más extraño aun siendo Italia de quien estamos hablando.

-¿Italia?

Le alzo suavemente-al menos lo intento- el rostro, sorprendiéndose al notar el rostro del más bajito con las mejillas sonrojadas y marcas de lagrimas, prueba del reciente llanto.

-¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Alguien te hizo daño?

Exigió saber, marcando con fuerza cada una de sus palabras, su voz, sonando más grave, de la furia que sentía, si alguien se había atrevido, tendría que afrontar las consecuencias, y él personalmente le haría pagar.

-No es eso.

Respondió el italiano, volviendo a callar un momento, luciendo un tanto confundido, como si estuviera batallando por aclarar las ideas de lo que iba a decir. El alemán ya lo iba a dejar pasar por esa vez, pensando que no obtendría respuesta alguna, hasta que oyó esa vocecita hablándole otra vez.

-Alemania…

Sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos ámbar, ansiosos debatiéndose en lo que iba a decir, y la mirada azul aguardando por lo que el otro iba a decir.

-¿Podemos dormir juntos?

Cuando lo oyó sintió que casi perdía el equilibrio. El italiano debía estar sintiéndose mal, nunca le pedía permiso para dormir junto a el en su cama, simplemente se metía y allí estaba junto a el, cuando despertaba al otro día por la madrugada, con su rostro despreocupado, que de algún modo le traía paz. Acerco su mano, hasta tocar la frente del más bajo, que lo miraba confundido. Nada, no tenia fiebre. Retiro su mano, sonrojándose un poco al sentir sobre si la mirada ambarina.

-¿Podemos?

Repitió el otro, a lo que solo respondió con un leve ademán de cabeza, soltando otro suspiro, mientras sentía al más bajo apegándose a su brazo, mientras lo seguía con una sonrisa a la habitación. Con una sonrisa, que no parecía una sonrisa del todo.

Entraron a la cama, y a los pocos minutos ya podía ver el rostro tranquilo del italiano y su suave respiración chocando contra su pecho.

_"Quizás fuera mi imaginación"_ Sonrió, apoyando la palma de su mano por un momento en esos suaves cabellos, desordenándolos un poco, para luego retirarla.

-Buenas noches, Italia.

Susurro, entregándose también al mundo de los sueños.

Lo que no sabía era que el otro solo fingía dormir para no preocuparlo, sonriendo un poco al tocar su propio cabello. Lo había sentido, la caricia de Alemania. Miro ese bello rostro, que lucia ahora tan sereno, deseando que pudiera estarlo siempre, así, tranquilo sin ninguna preocupación, sin ningún problema, aunque quizás el mismo estaba entre la lista de problemas de Alemania.

Sonrió amargamente al recordar su sueño. Alemania se parecía tanto al Sacro Imperio Romano, que tenia miedo de que fuera a pasar lo mismo con él. Que un día así, de repente ya no estuviera más.

Se apego más al Alemán, sintiendo luego como éste al cabo de un rato, lo abrazaba con firmeza, ya acostumbrado a las peticiones del menor, incluso en sus sueños parecía saber lo que al otro le faltaba. Feliciano sonrió, agradeciendo aquel calido abrazo, agradeciendo ese rostro que ahora estaba tranquilo, agradeciendo por esa persona, que le daba una felicidad que creía que no podría volver a tener. Pero también rogando, rogando que por favor, él no desapareciera, así, de repente de su vida, que Alemania no desapareciera y si lo hacia, que por favor se pudiera ir con él.

Porque su corazón se rompería si desaparecía una vez más,

Si perdía otra vez a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo,

Más que a la pasta, más que el fútbol, más que a los gatos, más que a todo.

El se moriría, porque no podría vivir sin él


End file.
